


A Shifting Of The Tides

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is worth it, David gets fucked up, F/F, Fix-It, Fuck Time-Parodoxs, Fuck you Square Enix for making me fall in love with Rachel and Chloe, Literally written in 30 minutes, Max Caulfield is a BAMF, Max isn't letting her best friend die, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, My First Work in This Fandom, Set during Episode 5, Set in the hospital, Spoilers for Life is Strange: Before The Storm, and then taking them away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Thirty-minute fic. Set after Chloe takes Rachel to the hospital. A surprising guest stops by. A fix-it because really? You had to make us fall in love with Chloe and Rachel?





	A Shifting Of The Tides

Chloe felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I failed you. I couldn't find her." She whispered, the lie tasting like ash on her tongue. Rachel's smile slipped, and her eyes dulled.

 

"You seemed so confident. I really thought you would find her." She said. Chloe opened her mouth to answer when she heard David's voice through the door.

 

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! Joyce! Help me restrain her!"

 

Scuffling sounds, then…

 

"Ah, fuck! You bitch! You broke my nose!"

 

More sounds, and whispers before a familiar voice started to scream.

 

"YOU LET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW, DAVID! RACHEL! CHLOE! CHLOE IT'S ME!"

 

The sound of someone shouting made Chloe's head snap up.  _It couldn't be…_  She thought, letting go of Rachel's hand to see who was disrupting her and her girlfriend. She opened the door, and saw something she never thought she would see.

David was cradling a bloody nose, and her mother was holding a petite brunette back from hitting him again. Her knuckles were bloody, her hair was greasy, and her clothes were rumpled, but Chloe would know that face anywhere.

  
"Max?" She whispered, not daring to hope that this wild, beautiful thing was her best friend. The girl's head snapped up, her eyes lighting up as she fought Joyce's hold with renewed rigor.

 

"Chloe?" Max Caulfield cried, finally getting out of her mother's hold. She ran towards Chloe at full speed, tackling the girl to the floor. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and buried her face in her neck. Her shoulder's shook and Chloe automatically started to stroke her hair, muttering assurances in a soft voice she only ever used on Max. A looming shadow made her look up, straight into step-douches eyes.

 

"Who the hell is this girl, Chloe?" David growled, his voice different (his nose was apparently broken. Chloe couldn't find the humor in it when Max was breaking down in her arms) but still harsh. Her mother thankfully took initiative for once and reached for David's arm, pulling him into a corner.

 

"I found you. I found you. I found you." Max whispered frantically in her ear. "This time I'll do it right. I'll save you both. I promise, Chloe." She continued, hugging her harder as her words became incoherent.

 

"Chloe, who is that?" A new voice asked. Chloe looked up to see Rachel bracing herself against the doorway of her room. She shifted, untangling her hand from Max's hair to beckon her over. Rachel came slowly, and gingerly sat beside them.

 

"Rachel Amber, meet my best friend Max Caulfield." She introduced. Seeing the hurt look in Rachel's eyes, she added, "Max, meet my girlfriend, Rachel."

 

Max sniffed and lifted her head to meet Rachel's gaze. She must have realized how they looked because she let go of Chloe and gently pushed her away.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I made you get out of bed. I know a stab wound like that's got to be a bitch. That Damon guy is an ass." She said, giving a hesitant smile. Rachel threw back her head and laughed, before leaning in and whispering loudly.

 

"I like her." She told Chloe, smiling. Chloe, who had paled at Max's remark, gave her a nod to let her know she was listening.

And as her two best friends talked Chloe felt terror pool in her stomach as she realized she had never told Max anything about Rachel, or who stabbed her. Something told her that whatever happened next, she wouldn't like it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Hope. Why, Square Enix couldn't you have given us hope? I'm sure KH has some to spare. If you guys want more, please let me know.


End file.
